Zero Two
"TELL ME WHERE I2 THE LAMP,DAMN LIAR PIECE 0F 2HIT!"- Zero Two yelling at Dark Nebula. "The rea20n 0f my vi0lent behavi0r i2 the crim20n bl00d tran2fu2i0n2,bef0re thi2 I wa2 le22 vi0lent" History. His origins come from the darkness,only known that Zero Two had lived in the dark star as the "King of Dark Matter", between the events of the Ripple Star, Zero Two just wanted to steal the crystal shard, so that peace not return to reign on Ripple Star,for some reason it seems that Zero Two is a kind of "silent murderer",Sure from the part that always wants to kill someone,specially Zero. One day, he went straight to Zero, and hugged him, but did not know that Zero Zero two was with a large knife.Next, Zero Two, begin to cut back on his father, with pain, Zero begins to scream in pain, after Zero Two, cut his back on his father, began to sink several knives in the body, Zero was suffering, after a while Zero Two, grabbed his father hair and decapitated(this can be a very cruel demonstration of blind hatred). Though he demonstrates an irrational (and trivial) hate,has proven to be a good friend and loyal to Wiz and others.Also he has tried to kill Magolor(that because he also goes after his father). Although he can see as a bad person, it is not, its true nature is incomprehensible and goes beyond human understanding.There are many theories as his true personality but his true personality is unknow. He also can be considered a psychopath that because he could actually kill someone for everything once trivial. For example: that he be interrupted. At one point in his life time, he was hit by car traveling quickly (at that time he was not immortal), he died in this tragic accident, two weeks after her funeral, he mysteriously came back to life. Making him a 'survivor. "with several plants brushing his body, he also returned with a bright halo and three wings on each side of his back. Also returning from death has brought him new skills (for example: control of his own blood, fly, roping rings of energy, management of plants of his body he can do it arising thorns or throwing a liquid with a awful smell. Although his story is sad and tragic he has chosen to live his life as if the accident had not happened. Ending He is walking in a forest repented after having destroyed and ignored his last wish (his desire was to serve under the command of Necrodeus like Marx). Note: Necrodeus desire was that if he died someone continue his legacy of killing criminals. Then, he realizes that it is not so bad because I did not want anyone to hurt his family. Then, Wiz invites him to a party and then sees Zero Two standing on a table screaming: ryyppäjäi2et , I regret n0thing! Personality and traits He is usually very serious and impersonal, he is a little weak to certain positive emotions, he also has a tendency to quickly change his mood (this may be a case of bipolarity ) Zero Two lost most of his interest in ordinary activities after his death, and now appears to be constantly bored. He reacts ambivalently to most everything .The only thing he seems to find pleasure in is breaking things,kill,jumping from high places to hurt or feel that it is sufficient. Though his interests before his death were almost the same between them, was not the word kill. It is clear he has sadistic tendences(that is the fact that he loves to jump from high places to get hurt that relates to sadistic tendences). Before his dead,he seems to have been more happy and enthusiastic,complementing his friends,on their sense of fun. He is able to hear the voices of the dead,he was played since he was young,the voices ere getting louder,as he grew,the amplified voices led him to descend into a horrible resignation and a mental breakdown(and control over the voices of the spirits),but he has proved to take control of his own body. His emotions seem to be violently extreme, although it is possible that simply forgotten how to manage emotions, having been so long without them. For example, while a ghost, who once told Zero that he was "0k" with his own death, but shortly after he returned from death, sought to Zero and stabbed and then decapitated to death for revenge .Also suggests that his return from death, has improved his strength and abilities. Now he has had time to get used to his body, yet seem fatalistic and tired, but now is simply much more violent and confrontational, above that, although it recognizes certain people (like Wham Bam Rock ) as friends .This change is probably caused by the violent tendencies of crimson blood. Wham Bam Rock has been called a " psychopath jar" , and suggests that it would be closer to his original personality if he were to be duly returned to life. He is enthusiastic and friendly, even when discussing depressing things .He is convinced that there is no reason to mourn,and think that things are going out well .He has a fatherly nature(That is because as he could not take care of his life, he will care the lives of others). After his death, does not keep many of his previous friendships instead focus on predicting the death of others. Wham Bam Rock, Necrodeus, Zero, Magolor , among other people consider him "spooky" to the point that almost never want to talk to him. Although he is happy to see out from inside it is very sad that may be because he lost part of his happiness after his death, and having spent several time without emotions made this situation worse, his happiness must also be easy to be a soul in grief. For his fall into insanity and resentment, he returned as a benevolent, cold and quiet. It also shows great feelings of wrath and hatred towards Zero, Dark Mind and Magolor and others. Despite its destructive nature, intimated that Magolor had said "You can not see the sadness and the pain in his bloody eyes but inside must be drowning in these two feelings." Showing that he has sorrow and pain. However he seems to try to ignore as much as possible, his fatherly personality also not prevented these feelings get caught. Though it is seen as a sinister ruler and person he has proven to be surprisingly lax, he speaks very casual, it takes decisions with little or no foresight. He is very temperamental and when Zero Two has nothing to do with violence,his face is often sullen,serious and vulgar, but inside quiet.